A moving platform carrying a sensor to provide control and guidance for the moving platform is known. In such a system, the type and/or the extent of control and guidance provided may be limited by resource costs. For example, with respect to unmanned aerial vehicles, processing and/or storage resource costs of detecting objects limit the objects identified to those objects that are static, i.e., not moving. The amount of processing and/or storage resources necessary to process depth information for the environment of the unmanned aerial vehicles may be limited.